


Warrior Cats: Polorstar's Curse

by appleshift



Category: Warrior Cats - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 19:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1123739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/appleshift/pseuds/appleshift
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Polorstar, leader of the IceClan receives an Omen, telling him that there is an evil cat that never should have been found. He also gets told that with every life that the evil cat takes, he will loose one of his own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first Warriors fan fiction i have tried writing so sorry if it has typos. I might accidentally forget about a cat or two, the cats are sometimes hard to keep track of. I did not create Warrior Cats, Erin Hunter did. This is a fan fiction of her series with made up cats and clans. The plot is original. There is death in the story but it isn't described in major detail or graphic. The story has no language. I'll post chapter two later.

_It was cold._ The wind rustled a huge white tom's fur. The tall grass flowed back and fourth. The cat stood, perched on a rock; tail and whiskers twitching. He was dreaming, and trying to find out why. His eyes sharp, ears pricked, he padded in circles, looking outward. 

"Polorfur!"

The tom looked in the direction of the voice, heart pounding. 

"Who called my name?" he asked, eyes narrowed. 

"I did," a huge red tom aproached the clearing, starlight glittering at his paws. 

"I have lost my ninth life Polorfur," The red tom's eyes narrowed with sadness. 

Polorfur's eyes widened in shock. 

"Crimpsonstar! No! I'm not ready! How did this happen? I-I-I-" 

"Do not fret my child," Chrimpsonstar mewed. 

"You are my son and you are an IceClan warrior. You will make a fine leader. When you awake you must tell the clan that I have passed peacefully in my sleep. Then you must get traveling herbs and go to highstones to get your nine lives, then come back and appoint a deputy." Crimpsonstar looked at his greif stricken son. 

"I will always be with you."

"Crimpsonstar," a bright golden she-cat aproached.   
"It is time to say farewell."

"Mother!" Polorfur gasped. "No wait! Stop! Come back!" 

But it was too late. The starry cats were barely visible. Polorstar felt himself being yanked out of his dream. He let out a wail as he woke. A gray she-cat was standing over him.

"You were thrashing and meowing in your sleep," She tilted her head. "everything ok?"

Polorstar widened his eyes. "Your a medacine cat so you can help me!" He leaped up.

"I need traveling herbs!"

The she-cat looked confused. "May I ask why....?" 

Polorfur propped himself up against the wall of the warriors den. It was past sunhigh and all the other cats were already up. 

"I had a dream Meadowwhisker, Crimpsonstar visited me! He told me that...that he had passed away in his sleep."

Meadowwhisker's eyes widened. "Oh Polorfur, I"m so sorry! I'll go see." She started to walk out of the den. 

"I-I think I'll stay here. I've already said my goodbyes." Polorstar's tone was high pitched with greif. 

"I understand." she set her tail on his shoulder. "I'll also get some traveling herbs for your journey to highstones. Why don't you tell the clan? When you get back we can sit vigal for Crimpsonstar."

Just hearing his father's name made him choke up. "I should go now." Polorfur sadly padded to the clearing. With a single bound, he leaped onto the ledge his former leader used to adress the clan. For a moment he felt a rush of excitment, but it quickly vanished. Cats padded twords the ledge with confused looks and murmers. 

"I am afraid i have some grimm news." Polorfur told the worried clan. "Crimpsonstar has lost his ninth life. He grew weak from the cold, and his old bones didnt help. He is hunting in Starclan's hunting grounds now." 

surprised murmers rippled through the clan.

"NO!" a dappled she-cat screeched. "My son!"

"I'm so sorry jadeblossom, he was a fine leader, father, and son." 

"I'll fetch some thyme for shock." Meadowwhisker padded out of the leader's den and trotted to the medacine clearing. 

"After this announcment I will go to highstones and recieve my nine lives. When I come back I will appoint a new deputy, Then we will sit vigal. 

After giving Jadeblossom herbs, she handed a bundle to Polorfur. 

"Why do you have two bundles?" Polorstar asked.

"Its half moon, I have to go to highstones too."

"Oh, Right." 

They both picked up their herbs and started to pad out of the camp.

 


	2. 2

The sky was gold. There were strings of clouds dappling the sunset. Plorfur and Meadowwhisker were at the edge of the Iceclan territory; about to go on to Fireclan territory. The two cats padded along, sadness pervading their bodies.   
"I miss Crimpsonstar," Meadowwhisker sadly mewed.   
"I do too," Polorfur replied. "I just feel like I'll never match Crimpsonstar's greatness. He was Iceclan's best leader, and my father. I'm afraid that because I'm his son, everyone will want me to match him."  
"It's always hard Polorfur, but you don't have to be afraid. For as long as I live I will always be on your side to help you." Meadowwhisker smiled.  
"Hey!"   
four cats were trotting up to them.  
"Medicine cats cats have to go to the Moonstone tonight, or did you forget?" a dark gray tom with white paws retorted.  
"Don't mind Coldfoot," Meadowwhisker told Polorfur. "He tends to be a little grouchy"  
"Grouchy indeed," muttered one of the other medicine cats. Coldfoot didn't seem to have heard.   
"Let me introfuce you to the others Polorfur," Meadowwhisker offered.   
She padded up to the cats.  
"You already know Coldfoot, from Fireclan,"   
Coldfoot flicked his tail in greeting.  
"and this is Webwhisker, from Stormclan,"   
a black tabby tom dipped his head.  
"This is Quailpelt from Wishclan,"  
A brown she-cat mewed a greeting.  
"This is Wasppaw, Quailpelt apprentice."  
a light, almost yellow, tabby tom sniffed Polorfur.   
"This is only my second time to the Moonstone but i think only medicine cats are allowed to come."the apprentice looked at Polorfur."Why are you here?"   
Polorfur couldn't help but smile at the young cat's curiosity. "I'm getting my nine lives."  
Quailpelt gasped. "Has something happened to Crimpsonstar?"  
"I'm afraid he has lost his last life." Meadowwhisker solemnly dipped her head.  
"I'm very sorry." Webwhisker's eyes were full of sorrow.   
"He was a good cat. I'll be sure to look for an extra star in the sky tonight." Coldfoot sadly mewed.  
Wasppaw looked up at the sky. "If we don't get a move on, we're gonna miss the moon!"  
"Ah, so we will," Meadowwhisker stood up. "Polorfur stop daydreaming we need to go." She cuffed him playfully around the ear.   
"Meadowwhisker, you need an apprentice."  
Meadowwhisker tilted her head. "um why?"  
"Your not getting younger." he raised a brow.  
the Iceclan medicine cat sighed. "Gingerkit does like to dig through my stores..."  
Polorfur trotted ahead of the group. "I hope your old bones can keep up with me!"  
"Your not even going the right way!" Webwhisker mewed, humor glinting in his eyes.   
Wasppaw puffed out his chest. "I know the way!"   
Quailpelt let out a mrrrorw of amusement. "I bet you do darling."  
"Lets go now." Coldfoot rolled his eyes.  
"We're going to miss it!"   
Wasppaw bounded ahead and the rest followed.


End file.
